Confession
by JaeMarkLee
Summary: Pernyataan Mark yang tiba-tiba, dan keterkejutan Haechan. "Eh? Se-serius? "-Haechan, "Bilang mau gitu Chan?"-Mark. 'HAH'. Tag! MarkHyuck, MarkChan. Warn Typo. Read Pliss


**_Confession_**

 **YAOI, BxB, BL**

 ** _Cast:_**

\- _Lee Donghyuck(Haechan)_

 _\- Mark Lee_

 _\- Wong Yukhei (Lucas)_

 _\- Na Jaemin_

 _And Others._

 ** _SUMMARY:_**

Pernyataan cinta Mark yang tiba-tiba, dan keterkejutan Haechan. "Eh? Se-serius? "-Haechan, "Bilang mau gitu Chan! "-Mark. 'HaH'

...

...

...

ooOO0OOoo

 _TringTring TringTring_

Suara bel menggema keseluruh halaman _Nct Highschool,_ yang menandakan pelajaran terakhir telah selesai. Seluruh ruang kelas riuh, kebanyakan beberapa murid sudah berhambur keluar kelas dengan tidak sabaran. Termasuk kelas 11-A, beberapa siswa dan siswi keluar dari kelas dengan brutal. Lee Donghyuck atau lebih dikenal dengan Haechan, yang kini tengah duduk bersender sambil memperhatikan beberapa teman sekelasnya keluar dari kelas hanya mengelengkan kepala melihat tingkah brutal mereka. Jangan salah dia juga sering menjadi salah satu siswa yang bersikap brutal begitu saat pulang, jika saja dia tidak sedang menunggu teman lambannya yang baru saja selesai berkemas. Na Jaemin.

"Kamu lamban sekali Jaem, aku jadi nggak ikut desak-desakkan sama mereka."

Yang disebut namanya hanya mendelik tidak peduli, mendengar ocehan Haechan itu sudah biasa bagi Jaemin.

"Ya udah sana!! pergi, nggak usah ikut belanja sama aku." Jaemin menyampirkan tasnya, wajahnya ditekuk dan menatap tajam Haechan yang tengah memasang wajah idiot nya. berjalan beberapa langkah Jaemin berhenti, merasa ada yang aneh ia kembali melirik Haechan yang masih diam. "Kamu beneran gak mau ikut?".

"Eh? ikut dong, masa udah nunggu lama-lama gak jadi ditraktir hehehe."

Haechan merangkul sahabatnya erat dengan cengiran khas nya, yang hanya direspon tatapan jengah dari sahabat manis nya itu.

Dua remaja sama-sama manis itu pun berjalan berjejeran keluar dari kelas, menyusuri halaman sekolah juga melewati beberapa kelas yang terlihat sudah kosong. Hari ini Haechan dan Jaemin berencana untuk berbelanja beberapa makanan kecil, sebenarnya hanya Jaemin sedangkan Haechan hanya berniat menemani. Tinggal tiga kelas lagi yang mereka lewati, sebelum sampai di gerbang utama.

"HAECHAN!! "

Teriakan seseorang menghentikan langkah mereka berdua bersamaan, meskipun yang disebut hanya satu nama. Haechan mengernyit saat melihat Lucas, kakak kelas mereka berlari kearahnya.

"Ada apa Hyung?"

Masih dengan nafas terengah-engah Lucas bertumpu pada tubuh Haechan yang cukup gempal.

"Mark memanggil mu, dia bilang mau pulang bersama! "

Haechan maupun Jaemin sama-sama membulatkan mata mereka, seharusnya Haechan tidak perlu kaget. _kan udah ehmm._

"Tumben Mark hyung mengajak Haechan pulang bersama, ada apa?"

"Ya gak tahu, tanya aja orangnya" Lucas udah kesel, dari tadi dia mau pulang ada aja halangannya. Dengan wajah sangarnya Lucas meninggalkan Jaemin dan Haechan.

"Dih, lagi pms kali ya?" celetuk Jaemin.

Kembali ke Haechan, sekarang dia lagi berpikir untuk menemui Mark atau tidak. Dia gak mau kehilangan kesempatan traktiran dari Jaemin, tapi Mark juga sama pentingnya. Jaemin yang tahu sahabatnya lagi dilema, akhirnya bersuara.

"Udah sana, pulang sama Mark hyung aja. Lain kali belanja nya. Aku duluan yah!"

Jaemin berakhir meninggalkan Haechan di depan gerbang sekolah sendirian, gagal deh traktirannya. Haechan masih kecewa sih, mungkin Mark lebih penting juga. Tapi ini Mark kenapa nggak muncul juga, udah pegel kaki haechan berdiri dari tadi.

"Woy! lama banget sih. Buruan!"

Teriak Haechan saat penglihatannya menangkap sosok yang sejak tadi dia tunggu. Mark menghampiri Haechan sambil sedikit berlari karena sempat mendengar teriakkannya tadi.

"Lama yah? maaf tadi ada urusan sebentar."

Haechan hanya berhmm ria, langsung berjalan mendahului Mark. Masih dongkol ceritanya. _'Udah tahu lama nanya lagi'_ itu isi hatinya. Mark yang emang punya langkah lebar gampang saja menyamakan langkahnya dengan Haechan.

Sambil berjalan beriringan menyusuri trotoar yang dipenuhi pepohonan di pinggirnya, dengan permen kapas di tangan Haechan dan es krim coklat di tangan Mark yang dibeli di salah satu penjual kaki lima yang mereka temui saat jalan-jalan tadi. Eh? kok jalan-jalan. Ini inisiatif Mark yang berdalih merasa bersalah karena menggagalkan rencana berbelanja Jaemin dan Haechan.

"Hyung, kita mau kemana lagi sih?"

Haechan mulai kepanasan dari tadi mereka jalan-jalan nggak jelas. Sebenarnya Mark ada maksud apa? dia juga masih penasaran.

"Ke taman, udah itu kita pulang"

Mark berjalan lebih dulu diikuti Haechan yang udah ogah-ogahan.

Setelah sampai di taman yang di maksud Mark, mereka duduk disalah satu kursi panjang yang udaranya sejuk karena ada pohon di belakangnya. Haechan yang sedari tadi udah lelah banget, langsung menyenderkan punggungnya. Beberapa detik hening, karena Mark maupun Haechan tengah menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa mereka.

"Hyung! " Suara cempreng Haechan membuyarkan suasana tenang yang baru berlangsung beberapa detik lalu. Membuat atensi Mark tertuju sepenuhnya pada Haechan.

"Ada maksud apa, ngajak pulang bareng?"

Mark masih diam, sambil menatap Haechan penuh harap. Yang ditatap cuma bengong nunggu apa yang bakal diucapkan Mark.

"Tapi, kamu janji bakal bilang mau ya?"

 _Naon ceunah?,_ Haechan makin bingung sama tingkah Mark, Hyung nya ini kok aneh. Ya, biar cepet iyain aja dulu yah.

"I-iya deh, Emang mau ngomong apa sih?"

Hening.

"Aku suka sama kamu"

Hening.

"Kamu mau kan jadi pacar aku?"

Mark mendekat kearah Haechan yang masih bengong, mencerna apa yang barusan di dengarnya. Terlalu dekat hingga wajah mereka hampir bersentuhan. Haechan makin bingung dengan tingkah hyung nya ini. Dengan mata nya yang terus mengerdip lucu.

"Eh?"

"Bilang mau gitu Chan?"

"Hah?.. I-iya mau."

"Yess" setelah mendengar ucapan Haechan, Mark segera menjauh kan tubuh nya dan melompat-lompat tidak jelas. _Wah kurang nih._ Haechan mengernyit ilfeel melihat tingkah Mark seperti cacing kepanasan seperti itu. Beruntung hanya beberapa saat, karena setelahnya Mark kembali duduk di samping Haechan dan bersikap biasa. Kenapa Haechan jadi merasa takut dengan orang tampan di sampingnya ini.

"Hyung! se-serius?"

"Apa?" Mark santai sambil menyeruput es teh yang baru saja ia beli.

"Tadi itu loh!!" Haechan udah bener-bener khawatir sekarang.

"Ya nggak lah, masa aku suka sama adik kandung sendiri"

 _WHAT THE HELL *author_

Haechan mengelus dadanya lega mendengar penjelasan sang kakak, beruntung cuma candaan. Kalau beneran kan bahaya.

"Yeh, kirain hyung nggak normal gitu. saking kelamaan jomblo adik sendiri mau dipacarin. Hih ngeri"

"Enak aja, bentar lagi hyung mu ini bakal punya pacar. Tadi itu aku latihan buat nembak Renjun. Emang nya kamu dapetin Lucas aja susah"

 _Pletak_

Satu jitakan sayang dari Haechan pun mendarat mulus di kening Mark, salah sendiri nyari gara-gara.

"Sialan! "

"Udah ah, ayo pulang. Mama marah nanti, ngira kamu diculik"

"Iya! emang aku diculik, sama orang gila!! "

…

…

…

 ** _End_**

…

…

…

Busyetdah XD Terangkanlah~~~~ Jae khilaf lagi kan. Ini ff oneshot pemanasan dulu hehehe. Sebelum Markhyuck chaptered dan Destiny yang udah mau ending kkkkkk. Enemy or Couple? entahlah belum ada pencerahan untuk itu.

Dan avaikan saja keabsurd an ff ini ya hehehe. Tapi reviewnya boleh lah kkkk

 ** _Reviews juseyo~~~_**

 ** _TTD Jae_**


End file.
